1. Field:
This invention is directed to a system adapted for lifting and tilting a vehicle sideways for purposes of accessing to the undercarriage of the vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a hoist and bearer arrangement suited for such lifting and tilting.
2. State of the Art:
Due to their construction, many automobiles, trucks and similar vehicles require maintenance and servicing to be performed from beneath the vehicle. For example, the replacement of a muffler, the draining of an oil pan, and the draining of the radiator all require the mechanic to position himself below the vehicle in order to service the vehicle. Given the low ground clearance of many conventional vehicles, oftentimes the mechanic is physically precluded from sliding under the vehicle. Further, the undercarriage of a vehicle is generally covered with dirt, oil, tar and similar other contaminants. If the mechanic is able to slide under the vehicle, typically he is soiled by coming into contact with the undercarriage. Moreover, in many work operations the mechanic must look upward into the vehicle in order to properly service the vehicle. This requirement endangers the mechanic in that dirt, oil or other foreign substances may fall into the mechanic's eyes.
In those situations where there is considerable vehicle ground clearance, many mechanics use a device known as a crawler. This device is essentially a flat bed having multi-directionable wheels affixed thereto. The wheels permit the mechanic considerable flexibility in maneuvering himself below the vehicle from location to location as the need arises. Though the crawler alleviates the necessity of the mechanic's sliding on his back over the ground as he moves beneath the vehicle, the crawler doesn't totally eliminate the dangers of foreign particles falling into the mechanic's eyes.
In order to afford the mechanic a less restricted working environment beneath the vehicle, alternate approaches involve the actual lifting or elevation of the vehicle itself. The most prominent device of this type is the common car jack. Other constructions which effect a similar function are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,783 (Tune) and U.S. Pat. No. 745,545 (Webb). Both of these latter devices permit the mechanic to raise the rear end of the vehicle for purposes of better access to the vehicle's undercarriage.
Alternatively, other disclosures suggest a means of lifting and tilting a vehicle sideways Ultimately, the vehicle is positioned on its side thereby exposing the undercarriage for servicing. U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,738 (Nicoson) discloses a pair of "U"-shaped cradles suited for retaining a vehicle therebetween. The cradles are mounted on rollers which facilitate a rotation of the cradles whereby the vehicle is turned onto its side. U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,336 (Weimar) discloses a vehicle retaining frame structure having a curved sidewall. The frame is connected to an arm-held, variable weight member. Upon the member obtaining a given weight, the frame is displaced over onto its side, thereby orienting the vehicle on its side. Another vehicle tilting apparatus is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,585,559 (Philip).
Within the last few years attention has been directed to a variety of vehicle "tumbler" structures. In brief, these structures include an arc-shaped bearer which is releasably mounted to the hubs of a vehicle, on one side of that vehicle. A force is then typically applied to the opposing side of the vehicle resulting in the vehicle's being rolled onto its side owing to the configuration and orientation of the bearers. Representative of devices of this construction are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,252 (Crabtree); 4,579,505 (Lauritsen); and 4,594,048 (Sipla). Typically, the mechanic must manually push the vehicle over onto its side such that the bearers support the vehicle.